


I Would Do Anything For You

by zurakomasan



Category: Fairly OddParents, LazyTown
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Crack, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, tv troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zurakomasan/pseuds/zurakomasan
Summary: Robbie and Anti-Cosmo enjoy a lovely afternoon together.





	

"oh robbie i've crafted a fantastic surprise for us this afternoon my darling!" anti-cosmo squealed with delight, similar to a gerbil.   
"oh that sounds like great fun, are we going to be eating lots of junk food my favorite?" asked robbie rotten who's favorite food is junk food  
"there can be if you so desire it, you just need to wish for it, my love," anti cosmo whispered sensually  
"oh my... well i wish you'd bring me to this surprise location already then" robbie impatiently muttered  
"oh your wish is my command my love" anti cosmo smirked as he waved his wand, transporting both him and robbie into ellen degeneres's basement  
"welcome to ellen degenerate's basement" anti cosmo expressed  
"oh i love ellen oh you know me so well babe" robbie expressed  
"i know you do my love" anti cosmo expressed as he climbed onto ellen's futon  
robbie joined him and grabbed the remote to the tv and turned it on by pressing the power button with his index finger but not before raising the remote to be in line with the cable box and missing a couple of times until finally getting it right and turning it on and oh what do you know ellen's on  
"oh ellen i love it when you dance" robbie expressed to himself and anti cosmo smiled looking at his boyfriend  
he felt so lucky in moments like these. seeing his boyfriend happy like this meant the world to anti-cosmo. when robbie was going on and on about capturing sportacus earlier today, he lit up, and anti-cosmo couldn't help but grin as he reminded himself that "that's my boyfriend!" he would do anything for the one he loved. even if it meant divorcing his wife, even if it meant breaking da rules, and even if it meant breaking and entering into ellen degeneres's basement. when you love someone enough, you'll do anything for them.  
"i dont know robbie when it comes do dancing i think you're really number one" anti cosmo expressed  
"oh anti cosmo you give me way too much of an ego boost all of the time honestly fuck off i hate you"  
"how about you wish for that junk food you wanted earlier"  
"ok"

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3 in the morning in a 7 hour call and my friend jokingly asked me to write this so i jokingly delivered. this is a really fun fic to make people read out loud it's a good time


End file.
